


刘备魏延100问

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [34]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 干戈用尽人成血，韩信空传壮士名。
Series: 三国 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 君臣遇合问卷来自windnore

前方私设，慎入

主：参见先帝。参见魏将军。

刘（笑）：免。

刘禅：主持人今天略激动啊。

费祎：我猜她等这一天都等了好几年了。

诸葛亮：这倒也不难理解。主公自不必论，常听人说文长的粉丝多，男的女的都是。

蒋琬：太客观了。

杨敏：你不会才知道吧？

杨戏：知道了又如何。那些年的事……算了吧。

魏（略不耐）：可以开始了吗？

主：这就开始。

1、您的姓名/字号有什么特别的含义吗，对方呢？

刘：备字玄德。备即本义。《书·舜典》：“玄德升闻，乃命以位。” 

主：这听上去怎么有天命在孤之感……那封公子和禅，哦不，嗣君，他们的名也有此意？

刘（大笑）：方今之世舍我其谁。难道只许他曹孟德称孤道寡？

诸葛亮：是吧，后人用这个典其实挺多，“伏惟陛下，玄德通於神明，圣姿合於两仪。”“陛下玄德格天，圣母徽仪应地。”主公合该君临天下。

主：记下了。

孙权：这分明是以意逆志！

主：牵强附会的事多了。吴侯当年不也常示意群臣玩文字游戏？吴天蜀虫什么的。

秦宓（傲然）：我在日尚能与吴使一驳，后人竟连二位陛下的名讳都要曲解，为劝降造舆论。

主：说多了气短。还是把话筒交给魏将军。

魏：延字文长。也是本义。“文”表修饰，不是说文学。

主：类似孙破虏。（合笔记）将军可知明代有一位军事奇才叫徐文长吗？

魏（有点兴趣）：哦？

主：此人原是一介书生，后为直浙总督胡宗宪幕僚。用当时人的话说：“文长自负才略，好奇计，谈兵多中。凡公所以饵汪、徐诸虏者，皆密相议然后行。”晚年命运多舛，尚前往辽东，以兵法授总兵李成梁之子如松，教出一代名将。

魏：果然不错。 

杨仪（鄙夷）：巧合而已。而且我听说他本字文清。

主：是啊是啊，可是青藤并没有改字为文威，或是旁的什么。

杨仪（恼）：你竟拿我取笑？

郭攸之：噗。

姜维：我觉得这只是个开始。长史今天本不该来。

董允：这么说我也不该来。

马岱：我已经来了……

费祎：我都不怕，你们怕什么？

主：怕打击报复？先帝尚在，魏将军怎么会擅自出手。

刘：小姑娘这立场有点奇怪。你对文长莫非是调侃惯了的？

主：说起来不太好，可还真是这样。魏将军不要怪我。

魏：如果放在生前，怕是要吃我一刀（笑）。现在自然无所谓。

2、您出生和早年居住的地方在哪里？对自己的家乡有什么看法，对方的呢？

刘：涿县。隶属幽州，位居河北平原，望之开阔，是用武之地。其实你应该很熟，就挨着你们的首都嘛。

魏：义阳。左扼两淮，右控江汉，承东启西，屏蔽中原，后人有“三省通衢”之称。

主：没记错的话，樊长元董龚袭他们都是将军的同乡。

傅肜：你若想问的是同乡之谊，还真谈不上。（瞥）

胡济：文长曾任丞相司马，也算是一府同僚。但几年相处下来……（瞥）

刘邕（斟酌）：我们平时不敢跟文长过于亲近，他似乎也并无此需。

刘：文长应该改改脾气。

魏：臣若是改了性子，恐怕就不是陛下所望的了。

主：跑题跑得有点远了。陛下对魏将军的家乡有何观感？

刘：此地多英豪。

魏：臣没有去过陛下的家乡。本想着北伐功成之日，去瞻仰一下那株著名的桑树。

刘：文长啊……

3、您的父母和兄弟姐妹都是怎样的人？对自己的家人有什么看法，对方的呢？

刘：先父过世早，生前做过本郡的小吏。幼时为糊口，跟着母亲学过一些贩履织席的活计。

法正：此亦敬姜论劳逸之义。

刘（笑）：别让孔明听见！他可是觉得结氂解闷这种行为是胸无大志。

诸葛亮：臣说的是危急存亡之秋，不宜沉湎小事。

刘：开个玩笑。十五岁时，奉母命游学，得列卢令门墙。母亲一直待我很严格。

主：好的。魏将军？我们都知道陈寿并没有详细记载您的亲人。

魏：这倒是件好事。你可以参考一下伯约的后人。

姜维：文长你——（笑）承祚今天来了么？

陈寿：君侯知我。某些省略在当时是必要的。

主：也可以说是善意的。魏将军，不要回避问题。

魏：父母兄弟都是务农之人，本分守己，不足为外人道。

主：将军守口如瓶，看来后半问也没什么可挖掘的了。过。

4、您什么时候与您的第一位配偶缔结婚姻关系？对自己的配偶（们）有什么看法，对方的呢？

刘（诧异）：这也要说？

主：虽然有二主妃子传，但陛下愿意谈谈，更好。

刘：少小离家，早失结发。后来又遇到过许多人，各有各的好。然而我登极后不可能一一追封。

主：同情糜夫人。

糜竺：咳咳。

魏（拧眉）：这个问题我不想回答。

主：魏将军，哪有连着两次跳票的？

刘禅：这个问题我倒是可以代答一下。建兴九年，魏夫人亦曾依制入朝请。因为夫职较高，算是座中靠前的，故有印象。

主：按时间算，数月前魏将军刚因阳溪大捷迁为前军师征西大将军，假节，进封南郑侯。

刘（拊掌）：偏师入羌，破军败敌，文长干得漂亮。 

魏：谢陛下。

主：嗣君刚才还没说完。您对魏夫人印象如何？

刘禅（瞟魏延，改口）：建兴十二年八月，敕令发布前，我试图回忆一下魏征西的家人，但是所有的印象都如霜后秋草，荡然无踪。

刘：好了不用说了。

魏（默然）

5、您有几个孩子？对自己的孩子（们）有什么看法，对方的呢？

魏（抗议）：陛下，再是这种问题臣只好告退了。

刘：你以为我就愿意说么？

刘封（幽幽道）：父皇。

刘备二女（绞手指）：父皇。

刘永（欲言又止）：父皇。

刘禅（拽刘谌，不许上前）

主：我的锅。问卷结束后凭二位处置如何？

刘：小姑娘莫夸海口。你今天把文长伤得不轻。

主（睨陈寿）：如果陈先生愿意多记几笔，我自然不必冒昧。诸子随军者并斩，想起了邓征西。

邓艾：这种事也要拉我躺枪？

主：在对付自己人的狠毒劲儿上，贵国不遑多让。

魏（打断）：下一问是什么？

6、您从小接受了哪些知识和技能的教育？您觉得其中最重要的是什么？

刘：卢令治经，学为儒宗。愧我投身军旅，不曾升堂入室。

诸葛亮：孔门亦有子路颜回之别。卢令高风，率五校平黄巾之乱，敢与董卓廷争，追献帝于河津，其心始终为汉，其节始终不亏。主公欲救天下于水火，自可望焉。

主：早年的大贤都是文武双担的。后来这样的人就只有阳明先生了。

魏：少时家贫，从戎只为生计。从军队最底层起历练，一点点积累实战经验。渐渐地也接触了些宏论。反正不能纸上谈兵吧。

主：将军好实诚。这话却是很多人的隐痛呢。

邓芝：不要挑拨。

黄崇（撇嘴）

刘禅：这也是没办法的事。宿将凋零，尚书台坐大，有兵权的人久在成都从未出战。时乱世危，玉石俱焚。

7、您什么时候下定决心角逐天下/投身庙堂？这一决定做出的原因是什么，是否与对方有关？

刘：黄巾之乱。

魏：李郭犯长安。

主：大致相隔十年。我来猜一猜。陛下是看到了山河板荡民不堪其苦，而将军看到了东汉政权彻底失去控制力。

魏：好男儿自当建功立业。阵营所在，再怎么说我等还是汉臣。陛下以匡扶汉室为号召，在那个年代确实能激起热血。

主：他年化碧，固知血冷何处。

杨戏：汉虽不济，精神不灭。我写季汉辅臣赞，不是徒然的。

8、您的政治理想是怎样的？这一理想与对方有什么共同之处，又有什么差别？

刘：欲伸大义于天下。

魏：赳赳武夫，公侯干城。

主：二位着实投契。是这么想的，也是这么做的。虽说挫折无数。

刘：文长是个纯粹的军人。倚之重之终不负。我一开始听到他的罪名还有些奇怪。

主：陛下，这可是您自己提这茬了。魏将军……？

魏（无视）

9、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您觉得您身上最杰出的素质是什么？对方的呢？

刘：百折不挠，趋利避害。

诸葛亮：伐吴的事怎么讲？

刘：你也不能否认，夺回荆州的重要性。后来那是战略失误。

魏：竭忠尽智，不辱使命。

主：汉中人一直记着您。有时我觉得将军的工作积极性过高了。

费祎：丞相死后人人都想回家了，就他还要继续北伐。那时眼睛里燃烧的渴望，简直疯狂。

主：费大人，我知道您是不想北伐的。

刘：文长自然是有抱负的。我最看重的，还是他的踏实，让人放心。

魏：陛下弘毅，有知人之明。

主：魏将军，犯讳了～【刘备乃刘弘之子】

魏：呀！

刘：小姑娘好促狭。（笑）今天就别讲这些虚礼了。

10、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您觉得您身上最致命的弱点是什么？对方的呢？

刘：机权干略比不过曹孟德。有些错误换了他就能避免。

魏：轻信，有时不冷静。

主：“有时”太让人痛心了。

魏：这么说陛下也不能免。

刘：人非草木，孰能无情？

11、两位初遇的时间、地点和情境是怎样的？对彼此的第一印象如何？

刘：建安十二年，文长投我。那时我出巡，是元直代为接收的。

魏：新野官邸。徐军师有侠气，为人豁达潇洒，臣敬佩至今。

刘：文长乃单家子，元直也是。两人挺投缘的。

主：英雄不问出身。陛下，怎么先替别人回答问题？

刘：文长初到时二十几岁吧，心气很高，在年轻人里算是有想法的。只是读书不多，有些冒失。

主：陛下曾劝学？

刘：不是朕，朕也不是多么爱读书的。（笑）是元直，言传身教。（看魏延）我记得周易就是那时讲给你的。

魏（颔首）：没齿难忘。

主：可惜元直先生没能久留。他今天有事来不了，托我向二位致意。

魏：陛下是乱世中能带给平民希望的人。从决意投奔起就跟定了。

裴松之（推罗贯中）：别说，你写得还真像。

罗贯中（耸肩）：良臣择主，岂能屈沉下僚。

12、初遇时就是君臣的关系吗？如果不是，通过什么方式后来达成了君臣的关系？

主：这题跳过。

诸葛亮：论演义的话其实不是。（笑）同是弑主献城，巩志受封而文长获罪，未免写得太双标了。

罗贯中：这是一种艺术对比。韩玄残暴，视臣属如土芥，人人得而诛之。说起来，我并不care什么粉呀、黑呀的。你们仔细读应该看得出来。

主：先生好时髦啊。为掩盖举兵相攻之实，归罪一人，伏笔埋了几十年，可真是煞费苦心。

罗贯中：照实而书，丢脸的可不是我。

刘：怎奈你能改变文长的结局，却填补不了历史的创伤。

魏：陛下，咱能不提演义吗？（郁闷）

13、总体上来说，你们的君臣关系是和睦的吗？和睦或不和的原因是什么？

刘：和睦。

魏：幸得明主。

主：我好像听出了点伤时骂世的味道？

陈祗（白眼）：反应这么快是病。

14、是否存在第一次对对方生出“我与TA君臣相得”念头的契机？如果有，是什么呢？

刘：入川时，文长屡建奇功。

魏：那时年轻，只想着封侯万里。

主：这个愿望不难实现。容我引申一下：“惠陵不见封侯印，空向秋波哭逝川”。

魏：哭倒不必，然而臣确实是在陛下龙驭归天后才封了都亭侯。

刘：给公嗣留个市恩的机会。

15、是否存在第一次对对方生出“我与TA不复当初”念头的契机？如果有，是什么呢？

刘：在惠陵听说他在军中不协不和的时候。

魏：臣……

16、作为臣子的一方在之前或之后跟随过其他君主吗？您认为对方是否是您跟随过的君主中最杰出的？对您来说，TA区别于其他君主最重要的一点是什么呢？

魏（瞥刘禅）：君臣之分，不敢妄议。

主：将军，您这么说还不如不说，已经开罪于人了。

刘禅：父皇昭烈，我固不如。这没什么不能说的。

魏：若先帝在，很多事就不至于——（抽气）

邓艾：见任时君，主没而败。

主：邓将军，这话说您自己比较合适。

司马懿：老夫的棺材板都要盖不牢了。主持人是不把全场得罪一遍不罢休啊。

刘：表扬和自我表扬就算了。下一题。

17、作为君主的一方有其他比较欣赏的臣子吗？您认为对方是否是跟随过您的臣子中最杰出的？对您来说，TA区别于其他臣子最重要的一点是什么呢？

刘：孔明。

魏：我就知道。

主：魏将军，慎言。

刘：“孤之有孔明，犹鱼之有水也。”文长早就知晓，有何不满？

魏：臣不敢。

诸葛亮：“先帝知臣谨慎，故临崩寄臣以大事也。”这也是亮与文长用兵的不同之处。

魏：作为兵家，丞相你实在是太谨慎了点。乐毅当年可不是这样。

主：好尖刻。

诸葛亮：乐毅见疑于主，被迫出奔。自然要引以为戒。

刘：文长你就别跟孔明怄气了。（忍俊不禁）

18、您对哪个（些）古代的君主/臣子心怀敬意？您会用TA（们）的标准来要求自己吗？

刘：高祖。

主：志当存高远。再合适不过了。

曹操：然而你甚至无光武之才。

魏（闪身挡在刘备之前）

刘：曹孟德你又来拆台。说的好像你统一了天下似的。

曹操：呃？喔，哈。子桓捎了点青梅酒来，过会儿下场小酌一番？

刘：怕是你带的酒不够三个人喝。

曹操（瞄魏延）：你家太守不是说了要把我拒之门外么。孤怎么会还给他送酒呢。

主：魏王好小哉相！不知罗贯中写过，您老人家打南郑时临阵招降魏将军么？

魏：……这也太恶趣味了。施计反间都没这么粗糙的。

刘琰：谁让你姓得不好。

魏：刘琰你失心疯了？！

诸葛亮：威硕到现在还是这么讲话乱讲，不长记性。

19、您对哪个（些）古代的臣子/君主心怀憧憬？您会用TA（们）的标准来要求对方吗？

魏：韩信。

主：……从结果来看，是跟韩信差不多。

陈寿（擦汗）：这话就这么说出来了。姑娘你真是条汉子。

主：“招祸取咎，无不自己”，可是先生教我的。

罗贯中：从名声来看，比韩信差许多吧。

裴松之：我们这里出了一个不打自招的。

刘：这一黑把孔明也黑上了。又不曾请华佗开颅，谈何反骨？倒是让听众多了几分不满。

主：奈何愚夫愚妇如鲫过江。魏将军说的，还是异道会于潼关，如韩信故事吧？

魏：从无机会一试。别说丞相是怕我死。（怨毒）

诸葛亮：汝欺中原无好人物。事无万全，合兵若有贻误，必然悬危，非唯你一人受害，亦大伤锐气。

魏：丞相你就承认自己不能及时到达会师位置了吧！

刘：文长！怎么这么说话？

杨仪：陛下不知，他当年就天天这么说，竟嫌丞相胆怯。

诸葛亮：我自有主张，不用你进谗！

魏（忍怒）：陛下，臣的计策，是请丞相率主力掩袭关中，吸引魏国守军全力阻拦。臣乘虚出其后，进占潼关。可是丞相却担心自己没有能力在关中一搏。

刘：朕知道你的意思。朕也明白，你更期盼的，是自己学韩信，让孔明做萧何，镇守后方，可不受节制。

主（悚）：陛下严肃起来好可怕。

魏（怏怏）：此计风险极大，败则徒费生灵。然汉室衰微，出奇方能制胜。倘若邓艾带着人死山里了，也就没后来的事了。

邓艾：你现在作这种假设有什么用呢？事实就是我军奇正相辅成就大功，不似汝等各自为政。

钟会：早知道蜀地不堪一击，当初就不帮邓艾的忙了。生生为人作嫁。

姜维：总算你们两个都死了。

司马昭：呵呵。

20、您对古代的哪对（些）君臣关系心怀向往？对方符合您对君臣关系的理想吗？

刘：世宗与长平烈侯。

主（喝彩）：陛下好想头！

魏：长平桓桓，薄伐猃允。臣愧不敢当。

张飞：拔文长于行伍，为方面大员，确是厚望。

孙权（嘲讽）：也只能跟卫青比比出身了。

董恢：总不能真比韩信。多不吉利。

主：我们来看一下历代的评论——

章潢：以巴蜀为要害，以汉中为门户，则巴蜀之险可得而有也……蜀以魏延镇汉中，故魏人不敢逾南郑以谋蜀。

张耽：魏延之用，非旧德也。盖明王之举，举无常人，才之所能，则授以大事。

魏元忠：汉拜韩信，举军惊笑；蜀用魏延，群臣觖望。此富贵者易为善，贫贱者难为功也。

…………

刘：文长性情太刚，不知和光同尘。除此之外，勇略堪称。

魏：陛下把臣说得太好了（苦笑）。旁人都是以臣性恶不堪。

诸葛亮：真不容易。你总算认识到了。

21、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您做过的最得意的一件事是什么？对方对此有何看法？

刘：与曹孟德争夺汉中。

魏：陛下英明。

主：那场仗打得很艰难，两边都拼上了全力。魏王那边，失误更多一些。如果汉中易手，怕是没有三分天下了。

曹操：孤那个时候还有一些别的事要考虑，分心二顾了。

荀彧：主公自然是有数的。

刘协：曹公一向有数。但是听说玄德自立为汉中王，确实有些震惊。

主：陛下那时想起您还是陛下了？

刘协：指望不了那么多，曹公能容我在位，已为幸。后来又听说西川给我上了个谥号，孝愍皇帝什么的。（笑）由他们去了。

主：魏王撤军时，搬空了汉中的全部储备，迁走了所有居民。陛下千辛万苦打下的，只是一个贫瘠的战略要地。

刘：所以得自行经略，恢复基础设施建设，使其成为我方对抗敌人的根据地。文长娴于军事，善于经营，功不可没。

魏：为了陛下的信任。

22、就君主/臣子的身份而言，您做过的最失败的一件事是什么？对方对此有何看法？

魏：……末路相争。

刘：公嗣的处置，你心服么？

魏：臣罪当诛，只恨累及三族。

刘禅：国有常法，不可徇私。

主：然而无论从什么角度说，这个判决都太重了。魏将军并无反意，更无反行。公朝四十五年，被灭族的大臣就没几个。

杨仪：那么我讲错一句话就被下狱，岂不更亏？

董允：你还有脸说啊。

主：总觉得不全是因为讲错话。

蒋琬：你愿意这么想，便这么想好了。

主：好教蒋公知晓，南郑县志说您念魏将军有前功，虽末路猖獗，但欲除杀仪等，亦以礼改葬，立石人石马为记。现在汉中还拿这事当考古发现呢。

费祎（一脸僵硬）：这编的……

魏（哭笑不得）

司马懿：国人惯会自我安慰。

主：宣王你好。没趁着群帅交怨多相诛残的绝好机会来追击，是不是很遗憾？

司马懿：明皇帝有诏不许，无可奈何。

主：可是贵国的传言却是丞相托付魏将军，“摄行己事，密持丧去”，而不是“若延或不从命，军便自发”。想想“云何以一人死废天下之事”，还真是意味深长呢。

姜维：能平安返军已为幸。北伐虽重，此时决不可行。文长之言，实为不智。

刘：时不利兮——

主：骓已逝。

23、你们的君臣关系中最让您感动的地方是什么？

刘：临难受命。

魏：过蒙拔擢。

24、你们的君臣关系中最让您遗憾的地方是什么？

刘：文长下来时，血污游魂，我还以为他战死沙场了。（叹息）

魏（求告）：陛下，给臣留点颜面罢。

主（感慨）：这件事，将军失计，史笔不怜。

杨戏：不协不和，忘节言乱。希望后人能从我的笔法中看出端倪。

陈寿：魏文长乃汉之名将，死于内讧确实可惜。但也仅此而已了。

25、您对自己在正史上的评价有何看法？对方的呢？对你们君臣关系的评价呢？

刘：后世不断拔高，还是文然和承祚写得靠谱些。

魏：好一点的说法是我晚节不保，差一点的说法是我自取灭亡。所幸对君臣知遇并无异议。

主：“So I guess it's okay. He's with me.”（《Criminal》）

刘/魏：你说什么？

主：没什么。

26、你们的朝堂上存在不同的党派/势力集团吗？形成党派/势力集团的原因是什么？作为臣子的一方归属于其中哪一个，是头目吗？作为君主的一方对TA的盟友有什么看法？对TA的政敌又有什么看法？

刘：荆益两党势如水火。资源决定的。权力斗争不可避免。

郭颁：时蜀官属皆天下英俊，然不肯相容。

诸葛亮：文长与威公之间是私怨，不应废置。

主：丞相你到现在还这么解释啊。拿刀动仗掉眼泪这种事，发生一次就够奇葩了，居然常常发生，都传到东吴去了。不是我说，您真的有心调停吗？

费祎：丞相都为他们写了甘戚论了，两个活宝自己不听劝。

主：费大人（拉长语调）您劝架真是辛苦了。

刘巴：真有心便该将两人调离，至少不使其并坐。

杨仪（气急败坏）：你不过是仗着先帝的厚爱，害得我被外放，竟还不足？

魏（冷漠）：你不也是靠陛下的青眼才爬到这个位置么？以为我稀罕搭理你。

杨仪：哟嗬，小样儿，抖起来了是吧？我说……

刘：放肆！可见你们素日就是交恶惯了的，全无体统。

罗贯中：魏延勇烈，敌人皆惧，唯仪不假借。越是孤高就越受不了同僚的轻蔑。

刘：威公狷狭，我已素知，竟到了如此田地。

主：若只是长史倒罢了，市井之志。还要加上一边倒的“保仪疑延”的所有人。看最后的下场，不嫌打脸吗？

刘禅：难不成要我为了一人大清洗？更何况魏征西并非完全无辜。

主：以罪论，现放着淮阴侯呢。你们开心就好。

27、于公，您是否认同“以俭治国”的观念？于私，您在生活中是否重视物质享受？您曾经因作风问题处罚/劝诫过对方吗？

刘：朕在位时，文长还真没什么作风问题。蜀中崇俭，骄奢淫逸的，也就威硕吧。至于物质享受，人生譬朝露，自当及时行乐。

刘禅：声色犬马，大兴土木，孩儿算不得十分不肖。

诸葛亮（正色）：陛下说的是什么话！先帝可曾因此祸国殃民？

董允（切齿）：只恨我去世早，后人无由匡主。

魏（好奇）：我死后又发生了些什么不可理喻的事？

吕乂：君侯，我劝你还是不知罢。

28、您有宗教信仰（神仙、天命、佛、道etc）吗？这种信仰和你们推行的官方信仰是否一致？您对对方的宗教信仰有何看法？

刘：子不语怪力乱神。

魏：迷信师鬼是张鲁干的事。臣督汉中后大力肃清了这不良积习。

主：啊……将军又做了一件斩钉截铁的事。

魏：你想表达什么？

主：无他，只是想着景耀六年，魏军都长驱直入了，成都还醉心巫觋呢。

刘禅：得，黄皓这锅我替他背了。

29、你们的政权存在哪些“内忧”和“外患”？您认为应该怎样解决这些问题，与对方的想法有分歧吗？

刘：利益分配不均是内忧，强敌虎视环伺是外患。为转移国内矛盾，只能带着他们一起抗曹（吴），拼个同仇敌忾。

主：然而蜀中人士对北伐并无兴趣。

魏：对外扩张是好的，多打下点地盘，也可缓解资源紧缺。至于民意……后人谴责我朝把两川百姓绑上战车，宁知时世之艰。

吕乂：每年多少人逃役，户口调查都不精确。臣只能竭忠尽力，顾全大局。毕竟还没到可以高枕无忧的时候。

30、以下几组理念：“道德教化”VS“明正典刑”，“敬奉祖宗”VS“因时而变”，“开疆拓土”VS“与民休息”，“君主权威”VS“士人风骨”。您分别更倾向于哪一种？与对方存在分歧吗？

魏：二选一啊，BBAB。

刘（刮目）：文长了不得，连英语都会了。

魏：幽冥无事，跟着小字辈摸了几把三国杀，听来的。

刘琰（掀桌）：你就吹吧！

主：打住打住。陛下之意？

刘：最后一题与文长意见不同。天威不可渎。

彭羕李邈张裕（泪汪汪）：冤~枉~哪~

31、你们之间除了君臣关系外，存在某种意义上的私谊吗？如果有，这种交情最初是在怎样的契机下建立起来的？

刘：哈。君臣同体，要说私谊，我选文长镇汉中时一军皆惊，是有人想不通。

魏：陛下和臣都知道不曾以私废公，违众超拔。

费祎：丞相，魏将军下去以后越发嘴快了。一竿子打翻一船人啊。

诸葛亮：陈祗的事，你自己向先帝请罪吧。

32、非正式朝会场合，对对方使用过哪些特别的称呼？如果有机会的话希望怎样称呼对方，以及怎样被对方称呼？

刘：就叫文长。因为好听。

魏（赧然）：陛下这么说，臣搁不住。

刘：左将军、主公、大王、陛下……这便是你对我的全部称呼。倒也不指望你唤我玄德，毕竟年纪放在那儿。

33、你们之间有非公事的书信、诗文往来吗？如果有，一般会跟对方说些什么？希望对方跟自己说些什么？

魏：……臣素乏文才。

主：诗言志，歌咏言。就算将军自己不写，岁首大会，难不成连吟诵都没？

刘：朕想想。岁首大会时他从汉中回来了没……嗯，是有一次。献诗是旧制，轮也轮到了。

主（精神大振）：求剧透！

刘：群臣都是颂圣，文长念的是，“舒吾凌霄羽，奋此千里足”。

魏：陛下垂爱，竟还记得。

主（拍手）：壮哉！将军呀，您若是稍微放点心思在处理人际关系上——

魏：燕雀安知鸿鹄之志。

34、在非例行公事的情况下，会给对方送什么样的礼物？希望能从对方那里得到什么样的礼物？

刘：朕在这方面还是很擅长的。（自豪）比如拿牦牛尾编个小玩意儿啦，拣选漂亮的衣服啦，再不济还可以送匹宝马嘛。

魏：陛下之于臣，尽心焉耳矣。臣无可奉，只能拿首虏率为报了。

主：开疆拓土也行。

众（齐声）：又补刀。

35、你们有共同爱好吗？在不处理公事又待在一起的时候一般会做什么？

刘：匡复汉室。

主：不，陛下，我问的不是国策。

刘：那么比武也可以算了。不过这种事发生几率低。

魏：刀枪无眼，杀敌可矣，对舞却无益。

孙权：你们真应该向寡人和伯言学学。

36、有和对方的家族联姻吗？如果有，对你们的关系有什么影响？如果没有，原因是什么？

刘：没想过。

魏：臣出身不足以奉天家。

杨仪（冷笑）：你才知道？

吴懿：门第高低不算什么，关键要性格好。

主：国舅在魏将军亡故后持节进驻汉中，性格确实很好。

王平：能不能有一说一？

主：如果各位自己能做到。

37、有共同的朋友吗？TA（们）对你们的关系有什么看法？

刘：益德应该算？

张飞：文长去守汉中挺好的。

主：桓侯大量。

38、有跟对方关系很好，自己却很不喜欢的人吗？（反之亦可）原因是什么呢？

魏：不是臣有意冒犯，那杨仪就算一个。

刘：朕是惜其才！

魏：臣省的。丞相也作此说。

39、当时或者后世有你们之间存在不正当亲密关系的传闻吗？如果有，你们对此有何看法？

刘：怎样的关系算不正当？同床共计？

主：……陛下您不要这么奔放。

魏：这是常事啊……（感慨）只不过臣与陛下还没到这一步。

主：将军严正，我不问了。

40、如果可以，您希望与对方结为伴侣吗？如果对方的性别转换一下呢？

刘（大笑）：这是说让朕娶了文长？若非匹嫡礼，他又如何肯依。

魏（皱眉）：这问题有点过分啊。

主：只是随便想想嘛。

魏：用你们后世的话说，“苦相身为女”。我是无论如何不愿性转的。

刘：文长~（揶揄）有时也需要点情趣。

魏：陛下——（拱手讨饶）

41、如果你们的君臣身份交换一下，会是怎样的场景？还能够治理好这个国家吗？

魏：万万不能。

刘：朕为大将督汉中，未必不能胜任。但文长是真没可能为君。

主（读演义）：“吾杀了杨仪，先雪此恨，后取两川，易如反掌，与公同享富贵，生死休离寸步。”

魏：我说你能不能把这破书扔了？！

主（以书掩面）：将军见谅。还是请老罗来向您解释吧。

罗贯中：我无所谓。写个小说还怕古人了。

42、如果不入庙堂，您会从事什么样的职业、过着怎样的生活？有可能跟对方成为朋友吗？

魏：或为游侠儿。

刘：然后我得乡里资助，网罗英雄少年，文长一样入我麾下。

43、如果可以暂时放下所有公务出去旅游，您希望选择什么地方？会邀请对方一起去吗？您希望在那个地方定居吗？如果答案为“是”，对方会和您一起留下来吗？

魏：江南。因为没去过。

主（笑）：啊呀~将军若肯光临，我可以做导游。

刘：江南佳丽地，令人流连忘返。把臂同游自是不负春风。不过定居就算了。非用武之地。

魏：臣也是这般想。

44、如果可以时间旅行，您希望到古代或未来哪个时期看看？会邀请对方一起去吗？您希望在那个时代定居吗？如果答案为“是”，对方会和您一起留下来吗？

魏：秦汉之交，顺便拜望一下淮阴侯。

阮籍：时无英雄竖子成名，你就这点出息。

曹操：元瑜，令郎眼界很高啊。

阮瑀：丞相，微臣早逝，未尽父职，小儿才长成了这般天地不收的简傲脾性。

刘：书生空议冢中人，总是容易的。我若是能穿越，倒想去隋朝，看看是如何盛极转衰的。

主：记下了。回头给雷塘打个电报。

45、如果您带着记忆重生到还未与对方认识的时候，您是否希望扭转一些事情发展的方向？为了达成这个目的，您会做些什么？这种改变会对你们的关系造成怎样的影响？如果双方都有记忆呢？

魏（沉吟）：时间线若能重启自然再好不过。很多灾难可以避免。

刘：一些事会做得更妥当些吧。双方关系倒是没什么变化，除非文长去投魏。

魏：陛下，怎么您也这样说臣？

邓艾：我大魏不好么？

主：邓将军想以乡党的身份劝一劝？

邓艾：算了，人各有志。

46、先去世的一方，您在临终前是否想起了对方？您对国事最放心不下的是什么？对对方呢？

刘：汉中乃吾之根本。天险若失，无能为矣。惜文长不在榻前，不能当面嘱托。

魏：臣得陛下赐剑为信，睹物如见君。

主：可是章武八剑之一？未闻将军得赐。

刘：是朕昔日佩剑，与了文长。

主：折冲外御，镇保国境。彼时荆州已失，对魏边防压力全部集中在汉中。将军无愧于陛下重托。说到这里我想起一件事，靖康年间有人上表，言东京伶人尝作戏于众：“若金人举国而来，我能拒之；偏将十万之众至，我能吞之。”市民无不谩骂，以为谰言。

陈寿（忍不住）：我觉得这不是可以拿来取笑的事。

刘（哂）：那是他们不懂，以为文长吹了个牛朕就让他去了。（对魏延）你自己说吧？

魏：臣的对答是两套不同方略：如果敌人倾国之兵来犯，则重关拒守，不使偷入；如果只是偏师袭击，视兵力对比，设法歼灭。

主：那么景耀年间汉中改制，初衷就是想在平原歼敌。

魏：这件事我知道。不想评价。

王平：伯约高估了我军的应对能力。

钟会（轻笑）

吕乂：南郑天险，不在诸城，在汉中盆地外连绵不绝的山！从没听说过把外围的兵撤了放敌人自己进来打的。你怎么能保证敌人如己愿粮尽而退，孤悬的各城能死扛到底？阳安关失守，除了蒋舒卖国求荣，也有兵力悬殊之故。

胡济：惜景耀年间，汉中兵力已不足以重关设防了。当然，说起来的话，还不是前些年损失太大。

主：胡将军，您作为那么多年的汉中督，魏军大举入侵时，您做了什么呢？陈寿可是只字未提。

姜维：承祚故吏之心为甚，替我抒愤罢了。从那一年的战况来看，这个计划确是冒险失败。亡国失祚，我负首责。

刘禅：你愿意负责不是跟着钟会去送死！汉中沦陷，朕也有责任。不明敌情，贻误军机。这些事上次节目已说过，没什么好重复的。

主：诸君还是这么激动。

魏：亡国之痛，自然切齿。恨我捐身草野，竟不得护汉中周全。

刘：一灵未泯，犹思却敌。若朕能为，亦当与民谋福祉。文长不必自责过苦。

47、后去世的一方，您在得知对方去世时是什么感受？这件事对您以后的政治生活造成了怎样的影响？个人生活呢？当您离世的时候，您期待重逢吗？

魏：陛下德被川汉，早弃臣民。臣不能以身代，唯以守土是责。倘能北定中原，继陛下宏愿，殒身碎首，在所不惜。

主：临承三尺剑，辜负百年身。我是否可以认为这是将军屡次请命的动机？

魏：有一定影响吧。只是最后，没有退路了。我不想看着北伐再次半途而废，亦不甘落到杨仪手下去讨生活。兵败身死，却是无颜面君了。

刘（似不忍，终不言）

48、您是否觉得和对方交换一下寿命会对国家/对方更好？如果这件事确实发生了，历史的走向会有什么不同？

刘：朕年六十有三。文长还不到这个年纪。如何交换？

主：陛下觉得魏将军下来得太早了？

黄忠：姑娘，人艰不拆啊。

主：黄老将军！（笑）老将军，我很崇拜您呀。

黄忠：消受不起。（戳赵云）现在的小姑娘都这么泼辣了？

赵云：刚侯莫问我。主持人伶牙俐齿百无顾忌，我已不是第一次见识了。

魏（有气无力）：还有别的问题吗？

49、你们埋葬的地方离得近吗？会串门吗？后世祭祀的时候在一起吗？在阴间待久了也会一起上来逛逛吗？您对你们这个政权最后的结局有何看法？

魏：陛下长眠惠陵，臣……非要算的话，那就汉中罢。

主：其实还没有抵达汉中。

蒋琬（扶额）：我对主持人的人身安全表示严重关注。

主：我想知道，当初蒋公率宿卫诸营赴难北行，才走了几十里，就接到了魏将军的死讯。您是什么心情？庆幸多一些，还是忧虑多一些呢？

蒋琬：不喜不悲，宛如常时。

主：是呵，原是我错思了。这对于个人是一件惨案，对于国家不过是平乱罢了，无甚可说。

刘禅：主持人话里有话啊。

主：要我明说？既奉旨戡乱，走得实在是太慢了些！本应急速传檄北上，接管部队，阻止火并。可大军内讧都结束了，居然什么也没做！不是我恶意揣测，倒像诸公促成魏将军之死。

魚豢：姑娘淡定。这除了说明魏文长不得人心外，似乎并无好处。

主：先生记录子午谷之策，千古争论不休。除了苦笑外，竟不知何以相对。

鱼豢：我记录我听说的，未必是实。可阳溪之战，郭伯济败归，亦承认敌将深明军法。况卤城交锋。然未得圣旨而擅杀首将，这种事在我国是不会发生的。亦难以想象魏文长为何会犯这等低级错误。

主：一个人的品性才华，竟要靠敌国来肯定（唏嘘）。

郝经：以私憾杀大将，罪浮于延。

刘：文长被打入蜀书十，太庙陪祀自然没有他的份。朕有时会去汉中看看。大业因此地而成，亦因此地失。千载之下雄关皆废，只有秦川历历，草木冉冉，似向来旌旗。

魏：总觉得季汉可以延续更久一些的。事已至此，夫复何言。

陈寿：在我著史的时候，曾无数次渴望正大光明地以“汉”相称。但……愧无迁公之勇。

王隐：不用比那么高。你若肯称一句“公朝”，我也不至于割席断义。

50、最后，请对对方说一句您一直想说却没有开口的话，不止一句也可以。

魏：请陛下饶恕臣。

主：啊？！怎么这么说？

刘（看主持人，意味深长）：被逼的呀。我认识文长这么多年，从未见他折节至此。

魏（不语，眼中似有郁忿决堤）

孙权（嗤）：玩火玩大了。

主：吴侯，您老人家的账一会儿再算。现在请您缄口养神好吗？

吕蒙：对至尊客气一点。

主（掷笔）：今天我已经很客气了。

刘（对魏延）：卿知我心，朕明卿意。惜徒善始，不废前约。

诸葛亮（轻喟）

王平（庄重）

马岱（面有惭色）

魏：陛下……！（喉头略梗，淡然失笑）

========我是完结的分割线==========

主（整理笔记）：50问结束了，众位还不走，等着看我挨刀子儿么？

魏：你也知道！（笑意不善）

主：论理我该负荆请罪。可是将军，我怕死，怕得很呐。能不能看在一开始就坦诚相告的份上，放我一马呢？

魏（作势而起）：我若出手，人道我恃强凌弱，不是丈夫所为。若不理会，今天你也把我摧折得够了。字字诛心，莫不是与我有仇？

主：……

刘禅：主持人今儿个有点反常。

姜维：是啊，以前都是出言回护的。

曹操：女儿心，海底针，别想岔了。

刘：小姑娘若对文长有意，便直说啊。你这么迂回宛转的，他哪里猜得出呢？

魏（愕然）：陛下？

杨仪：哈哈哈哈太好笑了今天来得真值！

魏：你给我住口！（砍）

主：多谢陛下解围。魏将军，我今日衔命在身，不合表白。不然我早就拉您做另一套卷子去了。

郭淮（起哄）：还做什么卷子。

费祎（使眼色）：大家走吧，差不多得了。

魏（叫）：等一下。（对主持人）你说的是认真的？

主（肃然）：我一直是认真的。将军，我知道这种表达方式对您非常残忍，若是依着您的性子，我应当像众文武那样不与您争。可是您也看到了，丞相一死，发生了什么事情！峣峣者易折，您自惜羽毛，却不善保身。若我今天只是一味逢迎，如何能完成这份问卷？把我的立场让您知道？

魏（神情复杂）

主：这50问，嗣君与姜将军也答过。不是我恶意针对您。

魏（叹）：罢了，怨不得你。

主：在权限范围内，我的确有能力避开一些尖锐的问题。给您赔个不是罢。

刘：确实规避了一些更深的矛盾。若一件件剖开来说，不只是颜面的问题了。文然和承祚显然都考虑过。

杨戏/陈寿：和谐为上。

主：这年头，也没有谁能再去踩谁的头了。

曹操：那么就去喝酒吧！列位难得到长安一聚，今晚孤请客。

刘：不醉无归。

2016年10月


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP相性后50问

主持人：某

嘉宾：刘备，魏延。

主：现在请场外观众退散。我们来做深入采访。

魏：臣有一种不祥的预感……

刘：这就是你说的，“另一套卷子”？

主：不不，这只是后50问。

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

刘（笑而不语）

魏：自然是主公（攻）。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

魏：上一题已经回答了。

主：将军没有想过改变吗？

魏：！！！

刘：这是挑唆文长犯上的节奏。

主：其实陛下也是允许的……吧。

刘：朕倒是不介意改个样儿。只不过文长……（叹）他想不到的。

魏：臣……（跺脚）

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

主（忍俊）：我知道了。

54 初次H的地点？

刘：沔阳。

魏：臣的辖区。

主：汉中王并汉中守，很般配。

55 当时的感觉？

刘：马到功成，水到渠成。

主：这么说之前还有一次失败的探索啊？

刘：总得两厢情悦。

魏：臣……若是先前臣不敢抗拒，陛下会顺水推舟么？

刘：你也知道这样的事并没有发生。

56 当时对方的样子？

魏：陛下很高兴。

刘：岂止高兴，简直意外。原以为你想不通的。

主：将军是一横心把自己打包送上了？

刘（笑）：文长面薄，吃不起你奚落。

魏：解衣推食，知遇之恩。

主：如果我告诉将军，后世在论述人才选拔上，常把您与韩信将军并举，您会高兴吗？

魏（感慨）：终是不及的。

刘：好了，功业的事另说。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

刘：他不待天明就悄悄溜走了。

魏：臣有公务……

刘：什么公务就急成这样！

主（幸灾乐祸）：肃肃宵征，抱衾与裯……

58 每星期H的次数？

刘（大笑）：哪有什么每星期。统共就两次！

魏：臣总不能真做嬖人。

刘：你看看，又想歪了。

主：难道多做几次就会习以为常么？

刘：朕是真心喜爱，文长却总觉得自己做了不好的事。

魏：毕竟君臣有别。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

主：这一题略过吧。我知道平生唯二已经很不容易了。

魏（定神）：考虑到陛下与臣的年龄……

刘：你讨打。

主：陛下舍得吗？（偷看79题）

刘：不在这个上。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

主：第一次我已经知道了。请讲讲第二次。（雀跃）

魏：那是一次意外……

主（惊讶）：啊？

刘：自找的。那天他与我下棋，整个人魂不守舍的，就没见过这么重的心思。

主：陛下看出来了。

刘：朕当然不能让他把谏言说出来。在朝上已经听够了。

魏：臣技不如人，不敢避罚。

刘：但是卿也没有拒绝。若是十分不愿，朕岂能强人所难？何况，该说的话，你早晚是要说的。

主：所以应该说是计划外。

魏：后来想想那竟是最后一夜，臣……确实不该扫了陛下的兴致。

刘：“须作一生拚，尽君今日欢”么？（笑）镇保国境才是你的本职。朕在与不在，一样的。

主：只是直言往谏的性子，将军到最后也没有改。

61 自己最敏感的地方？

魏（窘）

刘：他不知道。小姑娘，你也不必知道了。

62 对方最敏感的地方？

刘：腰。几乎碰不得。

魏：这张卷子会公开吗？

主：将军若有难言之隐，我可以适当作一些删改。

魏：不必。

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？

刘：很可爱。你们都没见过的形象。

魏：陛下自然是好的。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？

魏：如果是专指这件事，确实很难体会到【被睡】的乐趣。

刘：文长过于紧张了。

主：虽然不想说……但是从心理接受到生理悦纳的确是两回事了。也许换个【姿势】会好些？

刘：今晚就不妨试试。

65 一般情况下H的场所？

魏：陛下的燕寝。

66 您想尝试的H地点？

刘：长安。

魏：长安旧宫已毁于兵燹。陛下如有意，也得等臣把它修好了再说啊。

刘：在长安还需要挑地方吗？随处皆可。

主：陛下好兴头！

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

魏：事后的清洗是必要的。

68 H时有什么约定么？

刘：这个不必。他的自制力还是很强的。

主：果然是【都没见过的形象】。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

刘：显然的。

主：那么其他人知道陛下与将军的关系吗？

刘：当朝一些旧臣应该猜得出？这没什么可瞒的。

魏：臣妻却是不知。我累她良多，不想再增添心理负担了。

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

刘：这么糟糕的想法，似乎是对面的人才会有吧。

魏：同床眠卧，解带写诚。违背本心的交媾毫无意义。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？

魏：臣觉得不会有这种事……除非……那臣只好提戈讨之了。

刘：你也不用多想。这等事曹孟德干不来。

主：二位好默契。

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

刘（笑）：你说呢？心思都化在安抚他了。

魏：在我们那个年代，与子偕作虽不算君臣大忌，总不是正常关系。

刘：文长主要是担忧他年史笔异言。

主：事实上确有异言，那却是别的方向。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？

刘：随意了。

魏（皱眉）：我没有这样的朋友。

主：将军有朋友吗？

魏：以前，是有的。

刘：后来在官场上的交恶也与文长升迁过快有关。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

刘（笑）

魏（局促）

75 那麽对方呢？ 

刘：文长只是抹不开。技巧不是问题。

主：陛下似乎有些遗憾啊。

刘：至少生前已算美满。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

刘：除了国事。

魏：陛下如果少说那些教人耳朵发烫的话……

刘：这是情趣。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

刘：放松就好。

魏：陛下却总是让臣背过身去。

78 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

魏：可以。

刘：性爱只是生活的一小部分。

79 您对SM有兴趣吗？

刘：听上去不是什么好的。

魏：说不定刘琰真玩过。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

刘：从来就没索求过，谈何不再。

81 您对强奸怎麽看？

魏：奸罪在汉时定的是重刑。

刘：他甚至喊过“军中忌分桃”的话。

主：陛下当时气坏了吧哈哈哈哈……

刘：无心不罪。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

魏（苦笑）：陛下神勇。

刘：你也是一员骁将。不舒服为什么不说？

魏：臣说不出口。

主（掩面）：陛下就不能温柔一些吗。

刘：不至于伤了他。倒是他，还担心朕会不适。

主：将军辛苦了……

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

魏：成都寝殿。

主：还是因为心忧欲谏吗？

魏：征东吴这件事，结果已证明是错误的。陛下当年却执意为之。

刘：这不仅仅是因怒兴师。朕大致能猜到你会怎么说，没想到你却——

魏：臣失言。

刘：曹孟德在这个年纪还打下了汉中呢。

主：将军对陛下关心过甚了。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

刘：沔阳那次就算吧。白天刚开了个会，到晚上他就说来谢恩。

85 那时攻方的表情？

魏：陛下笑得惬意。

主（music）：你情我愿~你来我往~何等有幸配成双~

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？

魏：不曾。

刘：没有一个君主愿意沦为强X犯，除非他已不配为君。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

魏：没想过。

刘：那现在想一个。

魏（赧然）：这……

主：不难为将军。我把下一问提上来。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

魏（如释重负）：当然。

刘：爱卿~

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

刘：怕他尴尬，没试过。不然什么玉佩、帐钩，都可以拿来用了。

魏：这倒是陛下过于小心了。

刘（大喜）

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

刘：十五岁娶妻。

魏：臣要稍晚一些，二十一岁。

主：什么时候能听将军谈谈夫人？

魏：不用想了。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

刘：哎呀这一问是来挑拨的么？

主：东瀛设计的。也许吧。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？

刘（摸下巴，笑）：有过吗？

魏：可是臣被陛下吻了个遍。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？

刘：肩。其实更常做的是用指端抚摩他的伤痕。

主：啊！好有画面感！

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

魏：尽力而为。

刘：不需要刻意讨好。只要你切身感受到欢愉就行。

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？

刘：他天马行空惯了。朕只好注意力集中。

魏：臣的锅。

97 一晚H的次数是？

刘：反正不会让他累着就是了。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

刘：朕的衣服是自己解，文长还是我来脱。

主：据说解战袍的乐趣就在于过程……

魏：臣也愿意效劳。

刘：这样才对嘛。

99 对您而言H是？

魏：君臣偕好。

刘：太严肃了。这么久了，你还不能想些别的吗？

主：那么下一问可以。

100 请对恋人说一句话

魏：报君黄金台上意，提携玉龙为君死。

刘：已许腰中带，谁共解罗衣？（笑）

2017年6月


End file.
